


Lonely Till I Saw Your Face

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Series: Didn't Know I Was ... [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: ; ), Agent Carolina & Agent Washington are Siblings, Amputee Carolina, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Getting Together, Healing, Kinda, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Modern AU, PTSD, Therapy, amputee dog, but not enough to add the warning?, cute stuff, he gets adopted by pretty much everyone, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: Caroline, aka Carolina, is a recently discharged vet without an arm and enough baggage to fill the empty space.Vanessa, aka Kimball, is a retired general who forgot how to be a human after being a soldier.They both desperately want to heal, and when a chance misunderstanding literally crosses their paths- it may just be the start they've been looking for.----AKA These two are painfully out of the game for so long, both have enough drama to fuel a hydro-plant, and their friends/family are the most patient idiots known to man.My redo of last years femslash February, except this time I'm doing it almost entirely for my own pleasure.I'm combining chance meeting, name mix-ups, flower shop, AND bar aus- this will be a delightful romcom escapade.





	Lonely Till I Saw Your Face

“Healing...is always our silent burden.”

Rain was coming down heavy, big drops of early spring that crashed into the roof and tumbled off into the street. It was still too cold to enjoy it, and it would probably freeze overnight making the commute hellish.

“And oh, what a burden. A weight so sure that often we become more concerned with ‘healing’ rather than what we heal. It takes time and a type of willpower- that based loosely on my years in this field- that can only be called faith.”  
She sounds so _sure_ , so _exact_. She knows there’s science here, a deeper truth in every word- and yet, she says it as surely as saying “The sun is shining.”

There is no sun today.

“Don’t you think?” The doctor perks up in her chair, her hands calm for once, as she waits. It’s odd. Compared to her normal wandering; reviewing files, sifting through papers, and all around busy-bodying around her roomy office- the stillness is odd. It’s expectant.  
She wants an answer. But by now it’s clear that she has an answer she wants.

And apparently, a nod and a shrug happen to be enough for today’s answer.

“...Ms. Church, if I may,” shes gesturing towards the two loveseats, plush things well loved and well worn.

The office is just roomy enough for an additional set of seats, after all. With one wall being made up almost entirely of windows and those windows being almost always open or without their blinds. The rest of the room was inviting space. There was one heft looking bookshelf, filled to the brim, but it was a roomy empty room all the same.

It’s an empty room, and it’s easy to talk to the walls here.  
Face to face is harder. Its so much harder, and Carolina would rather keep her back to her conflicts when at all possible.Seated though, only a few feet apart, she can’t help but look it in the eye.  
It’s hard to look anywhere else other than those inquisitive violet eyes- real violet, bright and tangible and the only pair Carolina’s ever seen.  
Eyes that prove, for all her aloofness, Dr.Grey is still the one with all the answers.

“Caroline, no one can tell you how to heal. I can’t hand you your life back in a neat manila folder.”  
So sure...so exact.  
It makes Caroline grimace, reaching across her chest to cradle what remains of her arm, of her spirit. She was once such a vibrant woman- once held a fire brighter than any star. But now sitting across the room from the doctor, that star had burned out into a soft fluttering light. Lost to her own unique darkness.

“I…” she was the clear her throat, work past the walls of doubt and trauma she’s been building within herself. It was a damn miracle she had even gone to therapy in the first place. It wasn’t her choice, oh no of course not, she’d been physically dragged and sat down for the first three weeks. It used to be “group” therapy- David had been there first and sat with her every session, and then it was her, David, and her brother. Now- a year later, she could be trusted enough to open that door herself.

“I know that, now I do…” She has to clarify because she’s spent weeks learning how.  
Dr.Grey brightens impossibly so,”Oh?”

Carolina nods and her green eyes scan her surroundings until they settle past the dewy glass windows. The rain is starting to temper out and the clatter has gone silent.  
“The pain can end, the healing won’t,” it’s easier to regurgitate quotes and mantras instead of making her own.  
“I don’t want my old life back,” and somehow this is becoming easy too- “I want to start over. I need something new.”  
  
Outside, past the walls that have heard far too much- the clouds begin to change. It’s not a lot of light, but the morose atmosphere turns into something more hopeful.  
Dr. Grey smiles, and it’s not only kind, but proud. Before, kindness only looked like pity. Caroline knows better now, and it still surprises her that someone can be proud of her.  
“Well then, In my professional opinion- I’m obligated to say that this is only the prologue to your recovery’. But, as hopefully your friend, then I can assure you that you’re well into your journey already.”

 


End file.
